Turbulence
by Kairyn Deliae
Summary: Nothing is ever simple in Bayville is it? A new Mutant in town? But of course. A Kurt OC fic? Why yes it is but not meant to be overly mushy and isn't predictable -hopefully- I'd love it if you R and R. Please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not perfect on the accent thing yet so if it sounds stupid please bare with me. Thanks.**

* * *

The sound of a car crunching on the gravel driveway made the teenager in her room look up from cleaning her fish tank. "Visitors?" She asked herself as she gently put the fish she had been just caught back into the half drained twenty-gallon glass box. She didn't bother to wipe her hands off as she crept towards her door.

Her parents usually told her if people were coming by. The girl glanced at the mirror across the room subconsciously. She couldn't really blame them. Long slivery hair that was thin and a bit wiry hung down to her waist. Her skin was a blue-grey color –the exact shade of fish scales- and her eyes had gone completely black, like her pupils had expanded to cover all of her eyeball. Webbing fused her toes together and there was a fin on either forearm. She didn't even look human anymore.

She tilted her head to the door and listened as several people started talking, unfortunately her hearing wasn't the best and she could only tell that there were three people besides her parents downstairs.

Almost without her realizing it she reached for the golden doorknob and opened the door a bit. She peered out but didn't see anyone in the short and rather dimly lit hallway. She bit her lip slightly and edged out of her room and along the wall. She was always so darned curious, it never failed to get her in trouble.

She stopped at the top of the stairs; she could see the shadow of her father cast across the landing. _They must be in the living room then. _She thought to herself. She knelt down and carefully peered around the corner; for once she was glad that it was so dark in the hallway, it helped her to avoid being seen.

She could just see the visitors now. One was a bald man in a wheelchair with knowing brown eyes. Another was a black-lady with white hair and a bit too much blush on her high cheekbones. The last was a boy –about her age- with shoulder length blue-black hair and mischievous dark eyes. "I assure you we don't mean your daughter any harm." The bald man was saying.

Her father scoffed. "Everyone says that first. Then they see her and-" he hit his palm with his fist "-like she's nothing."

"We won't let our daughter become a laughing stock." Her mother added as she put her hands on her hips.

The bald man raised an eyebrow "Well, it seems as if she's come down on her own." He said glancing up to where she was crouched. With a squeak of surprise she ducked back behind the corner. _Stupid, stupid! _She berated herself. _Just call the papers now why don't you?_

_You are not stupid, Alexis. _The bald man's voice drifted to her.

She squeaked in surprise again, this time whipping around to peer around the corner again. "How did you do that?" She asked clinging to the wall nervously.

"We have gifts just like you do, Alexis." The lady said calmly. Alexis' parents looked confused.

"Bahha, gift." Alexis grumbled. She was cursed, not gifted.

"Really!" The boy said taking a step closer. "Ve're not so different." He reached down to his watch and pressed a button. Suddenly he changed completely. His skin was now blue and his ears pointed. He also had three fingers and two toes instead of the normal five and Alexis could see a tail behind him. His blue eyes had changed to a light -almost white- yellow color.

Alexis' eyes widened and before she could think about it leapt down, ignoring the stairs, and hurried over to the boy. "How did you do that?"

"My image inducer." He said holding up his wrist with the watch. "Cool, huh?"

Alexis nodded "Very."

"You see, Alexis, we understand you. And we want to help you." The bald man said with a smile. "I'm Charles Xavier and I run a school for people who are gifted, like you. Kurt here is one of my students and Ororo is a teacher there." He said gesturing to his companions.

Alexis frowned a bit she could predict words that she was about to hear. "A private school? We don't have money for such things." Her father said putting a hand on Alexis' shoulder.

Xavier smiled a bit. "I'm sure we can work out something, Mr. Nikolas."

Alexis' father opened his mouth to say something but his wife put a hand on his shoulder. "Dear, listen first, complain later." He closed his mouth obediently and gestured to the living room. "Alexis, dear, go finish your chores."

"Yes, Mama." Alexis muttered as she turned to the stairs and hurried up them three at a time. She didn't bother to sneak this time as she entered her slightly cramped room. Between her fish tank and queen-sized waterbed she didn't have much room for the dresser and bookcase that were shoved against the walls. "Don't bother telling me what's going on…it's only my life and all." She grumbled to herself as she went back to the task of cleaning her fish tank.

The fish tank was her favorite feature in her room. Twenty gallons of salt water with two large colorful fish a small swarm of what looked like brightly colored minnows and several clumps of grasses for everything to hide in. Alexis picked up the green net and started to try and re-catch the small fish that she had let go when the strangers arrived. Soon she was cursing as the fish avoided the net with practiced ease. "Do you need help?"

Alexis whipped around with a gasp. Kurt was standing in the doorway to her room looking politely curious. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Alexis asked before taking a calming breath.

Kurt smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just I've heard zis speech a dozen times already." He said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "So I thought you might vant some help."

"Sure…if you can catch a fish." She said holding the green net out to him. The room was so cramped though, that she had to jump onto the bed so Kurt could try his hand at fish catching. It wasn't long before a lot of splashing and a string of German curses filled the air. Alexis smiled, "Not so easy, eh?"

"Little thing's a speed demon!" Kurt cried shaking salt water off of his short fur. "How do you ever catch it?" He asked handing the net back.

Alexis quickly glanced down the hallway before closing the door. "I'll show you if you promise not to tell my Mother."

Kurt nodded in agreement before sliding his fingers across his mouth like he was closing a zipper "My lips are sealed."

Alexis nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. She could hear the currents of the water. The bed beneath her was slow and sluggish since the plastic was holding it. The tank was a bit faster because of the filter but it was still trapped between the pieces of glass. And then she could feel the fish darting around in the water, the fastest thing moving at the moment. She opened her eyes, not noticing that they were glowing a faintly. She pulled at the current with her mind, swirling it faster and motioning with her hands to pull it upwards into a waterspout. The fish was sucked upwards and Alexis quickly snagged it with the net before letting the water free from her power. The water fell back down to the tank as Alexis dumped the fish into the bucket she was using as a temporary holding place while she cleaned the tank. Only then did she look up to see Kurt's reaction.

Kurt was staring at her with wide eyes. "Cool, man!" Alexis smiled with relief, which had been the first time she had shown anyone but her parents that little trick. Her parents hadn't exactly liked it so she tried not to use it. "I bet you could do some awesome tricks vith that!"

"Shh! I'm not supposed to do that in the house." She said waving to indicate a lower tone of voice.

"Sorry." Kurt said rubbing the back of his head looking a bit embarrassed. "I don't mean to get you in trouble."

"It's not trouble unless they find out." Alexis pointed out with a smile. "You still want to help?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Ja."

"Then you can help me carry this outside." She said pointing to the heavy glass box that was still half full of water. "Don't drop it though, tanks this big are expensive."

Kurt nodded. "Ja, I'll be careful."


	2. Chapter 2

**What's the difference between Hits and Visitors? I_ think _I know but I like to be sure. So if you could drop me an answer that'd be lovely thanks!**

* * *

Alexis was very careful as she backed down the stairs with the heavy tank. Water sloshed inside the glass walls, throwing the weight around and making it difficult to not drop it. It took a good five minutes to make it down the stairs with the fish tank. "We're going to cut through the kitchen." Alexis said jerking her head to the side to indicate which direction they would turn.

"Okay. Lead the vay."

As they cut through the other room they could hear the adults talking about the arrangement that Xavier had with the local school and how the Institute was primarily about 'learning your powers' or something. The reached the glass paned door with only a few difficulties from ill-placed chairs. "Ah, hold on we need to put this down to open the door." Alexis said.

"I've got it." Kurt said. Suddenly the whole world seemed to be bearing down on them. It was like when Alexis sometimes swam really deep off the shore of the local beach. Her ears seemed to ring slightly and in an instant they were outside. A cloud of smoke that made Alexis cough slightly wafted around them.

Alexis shook her head, ears still ringing slightly. "Ah, do your ears always ring like that?"

Kurt smiled a bit. "Ja, you get used to it."

"What was that?" She asked as she started backing up again. They just had to get to where the hose was against the side of the house and then they could put the tank down. Luckily, the entire yard had a tall wooden fence surrounding it from the several years the family had had a dog that enjoyed escaping a little too much, so nobody could see the two strange teenagers.

"Dat's my power. I'm a teleporter." Kurt answered as they took a step off the green-painted concrete patio.

Alexis carefully sidestepped a rose bush, "Bet that comes in handy."

"Ja, harder to be late." Kurt agreed. "Though I still manage it." He added sheepishly.

They finally reached the hose and Alexis started to lower the tank to the ground. Kurt followed her example and knelt down as well. After they had put the tank down Alexis reached over to the knob on the top of the hose. "Could be worse, I suppose. You could move in slow motion and _always _be late."

"Not much of a power…" Kurt said blandly.

"Cha, but who says all powers are useful, eh?" Alexis asked mischievously. "For a long time I thought my only 'power' was looking like an alien or something. You wouldn't believe how painful these fins were to grow." She said pointing to the fin on her right arm.

The water quickly filled the tank to near capacity before Alexis turned it off. Kurt helped her scrub the sides of the tank, removing the green algae that had started to grow. "Bah, I need to get a algae eater…" Alexis muttered as the water turned green the longer they scrubbed.

"Algae eater?" Kurt asked curiously. "I don't know much about fish…" He added with an awkward smile.

"Ah, a fish like a plecostomus…it's a long fish with a sucker for a mouth. It clings to the sides of the tank and eats the algae; helps keep the tank a lot cleaner. Though, plecostomus are fresh water fish…and this is a salt tank…" Alexis said as she straightened and took a step back from the tank.

Kurt followed her example and took a step back. Alexis took a breath and used her mind to swirl the water in the tank into another waterspout. In just a few seconds the tank was almost empty and the green goo of algae was gone. "Now we just have to refill it." She said reaching over to the hose again.

"How often do you do dis?" Kurt asked leaning against the nearby picnic table casually.

Alexis shrugged. "Every month or so…I wouldn't have to hardly ever if I had a stable environment but I don't. Not a big enough tank for that." She explained filling the tank with the hose. After the tank was filled Alexis turned the hose off. She turned to Kurt with a smile. "Do us a favor and port us back up to my room?"

Kurt smiled widely. "Sure thing! One teleport ride coming up."

Only a few minutes later the two teens were putting the large tank on the wooden stand. "Man, I wish I could do that." Alexis said rifling around in a nearby drawer for the necessary chemicals for the tank. "Makes this job go so much faster."

"Glad, I could be of service, Fraulein." Kurt said puffing his chest out slightly.

Kurt jumped onto Alexis' bed and waited -occasionally asking questions- while she treated the tank. Soon the fish were back in the tank and the aquatic mutant was putting all of the cleaning supplies back in the storage drawers in tank's stand. Alexis glanced over at the clock; it had taken about half the time it normally took to clean her fish tank.

There was a knock on her open door and Alexis looked up from her spot on the floor to see her father and mother standing there. "We need to talk, Alexis." He said grimly. Alexis stifled a groan; no good ever came from a conversation that started out that way.

"Ah, I'll just be…downstairs if you need me…" Kurt said before teleporting off, leaving a cloud of smoke and two surprised adults behind.

"What's the problem?" Alexis asked, bringing her parents back from staring at the cloud of smoke that had been Kurt.

Her parents exchanged a look and entered her cramped room before closing the door behind them. "They seem to really want you to come with them, Alexis." Her mother started as she sat on Alexis' bed.

"They're making all sorts of offers." Her father added.

"And…"

Her parents exchanged a look. "Do you want to go, Alexis?" Her mother asked after a minute.

Alexis ran a hand through her long hair. She hadn't really expected to be asked her opinion on this. Usually her parents decided these types of things arbitrarily. "Well…they do seem nice…" She started awkwardly. "And if they could help me not feel like such a freak I would enjoy that."

"But?" Her father prompted.

"I don't know…I just want to be normal again…" Alexis said wrapping her arms around her legs. "Don't you ever want to be normal?" She asked looking up at her father.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sometimes. But it's easier for me, Alexis…I don't look like-" he abruptly broke off.

"Like a freak." Alexis finished for him. She sighed and rested her head on her knees. It was no secret where she gotten her powers. Her father was a mutant too; a minor ability of self-levitation that he almost never found a use for. "But they don't treat me like a freak, Papa."

"You want to go." Her mother stated.

Alexis sighed and looked up at them with her pure black eyes. "I want to try."

Her father gave an annoyed sigh. "Then go."

"What?"

He waved towards the downstairs. "Just go on. But we'll still be here if you want to come back." He said obviously unhappy.

"Really?" Alexis asked jumping to her feet.

"Yes, dear. You can go." Her mother said getting up from her seat to give her daughter a hug. "Just be sure to call us, eh? We worry about you, dearest." She added brushing a wayward strand of silver of her daughter's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know it's been a long time and it's incredibly short...but....yeah okay I have no excuse...sorry

* * *

It had taken very little time to pack everything Alexis owned –minus the furniture and fish tank- into a trunk for her to take to the Institute. Her fish tank she had arranged to get brought down to the Institute later on, once she was settled in a bit more. They were due to leave in an hour or so.

Alexis grabbed a towel and threw it into her bag before pulling on a long trench coat and hurrying out of the house. She needed to swim. It calmed her nerves like nothing else. She quickly made her way to the beach that was just down the street and found the private part that she always used. It was a small stretch of beach hidden by a large outcropping of rocks where nobody ever really bothered to go and thus perfect for a mutant to hide in.

She shed the trench coat and threw it to the side with her towel and stripped down to her bathing suit. Within in a matter of seconds she was diving straight into the cold seawater. With her webbed toes and fins it didn't take much effort to get further away from shore than most any other swimmer would go.

Alexis didn't bother to surface for air as she had found (very much by terrifying accident) that she could breath water. She blinked the air bubbles off her eyes as she dove further down, following the sweeping bottom as it traveled away from shore. The currents swirled around her and a few fish came to investigate before dashing off.

She followed the bottom until she reached a large outcropping of rocks. There she had stashed interesting things that she'd found on her weekly dives. There were a variety of lost jewelry, a few intact shells, strange looking rocks, even something that looked vaguely like a broken garden gnome. She sat down on the bottom tailor style as she examined her finds for the last time in a while. Her hair floated out around her in the currents, helping her detect even the slightest movement of water.

A lobster clacked its claws at her as it passed, but she ignored it. Off in the distance she could hear distinct clicks from a pod of dolphins and she smiled slightly. After a while of making sure her treasures were still there, Alexis started swimming again, going further out to sea.

A glimmer of something caught her eye and she went in that direction instantly. A simple thought urged the currents to move stronger and sweep the sand off the glitter of light. She reached down and picked up what appeared to be a medallion of some sort. She rubbed the grime off of it with her thumb and smiled again as the gold came clean easily. It was about half the size of her fist and looked very old. It had a strange swirling design on it that reminded Alexis of a whirlpool.

The teen pushed off against the sea floor and swam straight up. A moment later she broke the surface and coughed out the water that had filled her lungs. Once they were clear she looked back down at the medallion. She liked it. The swirling pattern really appealed to her, unlike some of the other jewelry she had found over the years. "Alexis!" She heard someone shout.

She gave a slight squeak as she remembered that she was only supposed to be out for an hour. Quickly, she dived and swam as fast as she could back to shore. She was always faster swimming underwater than above. Plus nobody could see her this way.

She reached shore a few moments later and quickly pulled on her trench coat before scrambling over the rocks and running back down the beach. She put the medallion in her pocket and promptly forgot about it as she took the old wooden stairs up to the street level three at a time.

"There you are!" Her father admonished. "Why are you always late?"

"Hush Dear." Her mother said giving him a slight jab to the ribs. "You're not any better than Alexis."

He frowned at that. "I am so."

"Come along, Alexis. We've got to go if we're going to get there by dinner." Her mother said opening a door for her daughter. Alexis got in without question as her father continued to grumble. Both Alexis and her mother knew better than to pay him much attention.


End file.
